You Found Me- Based off the song by The Fray
by hhlover101
Summary: Lost and insecure. Thinking it was all my fault. I took everything for granted and I end up losing it all. I'm a human though we're designed to make errors, but still I felt like a complete failure. Barely realize the error of my ways now. The universe seems to despise me. Then you came along when I needed support the most. You found me.*REVIEWS*


**You Found Me- A Hollywood Heights One-Shot**

**A/N: An anon requested this one-shot and I gladly wrote it in return. Can you tell that I've been in the one-shottey mood if that's even a thing. Anyways hope you enjoy the story and the leddie parts, but anyways enjoy my lovely readers.**

**Dedicated to: My Grandpa who passed away about a year ago, his anniversary is coming up on Wednesday. I love and miss him so much. I hope he knows that.**

**Shout out to: That anon who requested this absolutely great story plot idea. And also a shout-out to LalaEveryDay who is probably not reading this right now, but still I would like to congratulate her on her 200 reviews on her amazing fanfic called Chasing Tomorrow. If you haven't read it yet go and do so because you won't regret it at all. **

**Loren is 17 in this story, well at least at first. And Eddie is 21 in this story at first but then a year passed and well I think you know that their ages change.**

**Based off the song by The Fray**

_**A Year Earlier**_

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I sat up on the dirt covered ground, making amateur drawings in the dirt. I had a miniscule sized stick in my hand, and I was daintily scraping away at the ground. I began to make a numerous amount of scribbles over my original drawing seeing that it was hideous. Everything I touch somehow manages to turn into something horrible. I settled the stick down on the ground where it belonged, and resumed looking out into the distance of L.A. The skies were grey colored and I could see the clouds hugging the sun tightly, preventing it from shining. The temperature was formidably perfect, as it was a mixture of both warm and cold. The delicate breeze swayed through the air causing my light brown hair to frizz up because of the humidity. My eyes followed the gaze of all the bright lights down there illuminating the city with yellow ignition. I stay there on my proclaimed spot on the hill that's been the one and only place where I could feel free. The one place where I could let all my troubles departure from my well- being. I felt a complete difference up here, than down there where all my troubles and deepest thoughts consume me into a revolting mess. It was peaceful up here in this very area. A great burden seemed to fall right off the blades of my shoulder, and I could actually breathe easily. I could let my wings stretch, and my heart would bounce up and down in joy. I indulged myself into the sweet serendipity of this moment, and gracefully arched my back backwards while letting out an exasperated sigh of relief. When I leaned back I could see the green stems of the trees above me blocking a full view of the sky. I could smell the intoxicating and delicious sent of pinecones, as I sniffed in the atmosphere. I solemnly sat back into my original position, as I felt an irritating buzz continually ring in my right pants pocket. I let out a muttered grunt filled with frustration, as seeing my phone just ruined this moment. Should've kept it on silent. I pulled out my phone reluctantly and didn't really want to answer or even glance at it. So instead I listened to my head and shoved it back into my pocket, which was a big mistake on my part. I resumed to scrutinize the skies with my gaze and remained like that for quite some time.

17 years old, and I still haven't gotten over it. It's been 10 years and I still can't find the will to move on. Seventeen years since my mother passed away due to kidney failure which we had barely found out about a few months before her passing. There was not enough time to help her. Both my Dad and I left a broken mess. He's a despicable mess. My Dad isn't even the human being he used to be. Ever since what happened with my Mom occurred he's changed in all the wrong ways. More vindictive towards me, he treats me like a speck on the ground, and blames me for all his troubles. Sometimes I wish he wasn't my father. I want the old one back. The one who used to act like an actual father. I miss the old him. School and everything is going fine, surprisingly I actually have friends to help me out. In the end though there support wasn't a success. If one day I'm in a happy mood and my Dad sees a bright smile on my face and he finds a way to diminish all my happiness. It's like he hates to see people happy. He's envious of those who could feel something besides sadness. It's the same old saying with him every day whenever he sees even the slightest grin planted on my face.

"How can you be happy when your mother is gone? How can you be happy living without her?"

The words linger and replay in my mind. Maybe he's right. How can I possibly be happy living like this. Is it wrong living this way? Is my Mom looking down at me and bowing her head in dismay? Since when was being happy an inhumane action. Once again as I found myself drowning in my thoughts my phone rang again. I huffed, irritated at how someone is interrupting my time up here. It was most likely my Dad calling. I'm already 17 years old almost an adult I know how to take care of my responsibilities. I know what time to get home. I guess the message hadn't gotten to his thick head yet. I grabbed my phone from pocket and fleetly pressed my finger against the green highlighted answer button. The caller I.D. said it was my Dad, but that sure was misleading.

"Umm.. Hello is this Loren Tate the daughter of Trent McCall?" Some unknown lady asked questioning my identity. My eyebrows pressed together as I was confused by the misleading call.

"Yeah this is her. May I ask who this is?" I said snappily.

"Well sweetie I'm a recipient at the hospital, and I was told to call you from his phone . I don't know how to say this, but I'm afraid something terrible has happened to you father. I'm so sorry for your lost your father recently was killed a few hours ago due to drunk driving. We tried all that we could but unfortunately it wasn't a success." The woman's word left me in shock and complete disbelief. This had to be some kind of sick joke. There's probably someone pranking me right now trying to see if I'm gullible enough to believe this bogusness. I was in complete denial and disbelief. I abruptly hung up the phone not wanting to hear any more of what she had to say. There was nothing more to say. I threw the phone to my right agitatedly watching it tremble down the dirt path. I swerved my head to look out into the skies, and soon enough I started to cry hysterically cradling myself back and forth. I grabbed the stick I was once doodling with, and threw it off the hill. Longing to be it right now. It fell into the depth of the dirty covered paths filled with who knows what. As if I wasn't going through enough. Really the world just despises me doesn't it. All my worries, troubles, and fears ended up winning in the end. It all ended up being proven right. Things were only going to get worse. I buried my head onto the support of my kneecaps, and let tears flow onto the fabric of my jeans. I felt the physical feeling of pain hit my chest heavily, and the barriers around my heart grew tremendously. I regret saying all those hurtful things now. How stupid could I be. I should've just appreciated my Dad for not leaving me sooner, and appreciated the fact that he tried to be the best father possible. But no I took it all for granted. It's all my fault. I began to whimper violently, as the pain grew out widely. My legs were shaking. My breathes were becoming distilled and heavy. I could feel my lungs asking desperately for air to return into the depths of my esophagus. Suddenly out of the blue I heard the faint yet loud voice of a male.

"Are you okay?" And I think this phone belongs to you." I looked up with my eyes having a blood-shot effect seeing all the whimpering I did. I wiped the tears off, and carefully examined the man before me. His brown iridescent eyes were astonishingly beautiful. The sun began to finally peak out from beneath the clouds, and they added dimensions to his brown dismantled hair. This seemingly familiar man before me wore a grey short sleeved t-short with black jeans that hugged his muscular structure well. His eye brows pressed together in curiosity, and his lips formed into a concerned filled crooked smile.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I'm going through some stuff right now." I choked back the tears not wanting him to see me cry.

"So I see you're not the only one going through "it." This is sort of my spot where I come up to think and find comfort when I've had a rough day."

"Oh well sorry for imposing, I'll be going now." I sprung up from the ground, and began walking down the path towards my car. I stopped directly in my tracks when he called me, which caused me to walk back towards him wondering what he wanted. I promptly stood in front of him with sadness painted all over my face.

"Don't go it's fine if you stay. I actually like having company up here, especially if it's a beautiful girl like you. And plus you forgot your phone." I slightly smirked at the compliment, and grabbed my phone from him remembering the phone call. I began to tear up as the appalling memory came rushing back into my mind. My hand began to shake vigorously and I could feel blood wrenching chills hover on my spine. Bits and pieces of my heart broken as the chilling realization hit me. I have nobody anymore. In that moment I didn't care if I cried in front of a stranger right now. The tears fell from my eyes hitting the surface of the ground. I immediately fall onto my knees in complete emotional turmoil. I began to whimper at a loud range, and suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned around with my emotions on my sleeve, and looked at the man holding me securely in his embrace.

"Yeah I know it's weird to have a stranger just automatically wrap his arms around you. I could see how broken you are right now. I clearly see the fragile state you're in. I know its creepy having a random guy comfort you, but I see you need all the help you could get right now. And I would hate to see a beautiful girl like you shed a single tear." I gave him a perplexed look, and felt like slapping him across the face but for some odd reason I loved the feeling of his arms secured around my waist.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. And I'm sorry I'm being a burden right now I'm going through a lot right now, and I don't know how much more I could take." Still choking back the tears my thoughts and heart were in an excruciating amount of pain. I was still facing in his direction. I know my pain was no longer hiding; it was in plain sight now. He gently brought his hand up to my cheek, and caressed my cheek with the tip of his thumb.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked skeptical of his actions.

"I'm doing this because I could see you need somebody there for you right now. I could see it in your eyes you know? I know you're trying to fight back the urge to cry, and I could slowly see your heart breaking. I want to help you."

"But why would you want to waste your time helping me. I'm worthless, and nothing is going to make me think otherwise. I have nobody anymore. My Dad and Mom are gone. They left me, just like how you're about to right now. I'm probably going to tell you about all my troubles, and then you're just going to end up walking away like everybody else does. Face it I'm hopeless. Save yourself and leave right now, because I don't want you to waste your time helping someone who's helpless."

"Don't say that about yourself Loren."

"Wait how do you even know my name?" I asked him curiously, as the hysterical crying came to an end. I began to let out brief sniffles awaiting his answer.

"Well I needed to look at your phone to see who it belonged too. I'm not a stalker or anything like that. I'm just a guy trying to be a good samaritan here." I chuckled at his answer, and he smiled at me warmly.

"Well since you know my name now without even asking, I think it's fair to know yours."

"Well my name is Eddie Duran. Yeah I think you've heard of me before. After all I am pretty popular around the whole globe." I gave him a questioningly look, and decided to joke around with him. I knew exactly who he was, but I wanted to knock him off his feet a little bit.

"Sorry that name doesn't ring a bell. Are you some famous basketball player or something?" His expression only showed shock and confusion, and I laughed inside my head bitterly.

"Really, the name Eddie Duran doesn't sound familiar at all?"

"Oh really, well this is awkward."

"I was just kidding there rock star. I know who you are. I listen to your music pretty much every day of my life." The conversation took a sever turn, as I began to drown in the dark memories. I remember that one time my Dad took me to his concert out of guilt. Even though it ruined his pride by letting me win in the end, he still enjoyed the concert with me. I could feel it all swelling up. The tears dropped like the rain. Solemnly and gracefully. Eddie took immediate notice, and grabbed my right hand and interweaved it with his.

"I can't imagine the pain you're going through right now, but I promise you I'll be there for you. I know you need the support. Just know I'll be there for you. Everything is going to be fine." He twiddled his thumb on the palm of my hand, and I felt a heavy weight rise off the tips of my shoulders. Just like that relief flaunted over me. The dark cloud that once hovering over me vanished into thin air. I realized I actually have someone here for me now. In that moment a friendship was born, and from that point on all my troubles no longer attempted to place me into a forbidden depression. He helped me through it all. My best friend's parents took me in, and raised me as their own. The two people who were my saviors were Melissa and Eddie. Both their as my support. All it took was the swift move of faith to lead me to where I'm at. One trip to my very spot in the hill. That's all it took. A life was taken away that day, but another one was renewed, and that was mine. When things seemed to be taking a dramatic turn for the worse, I landed elsewhere. And now here I am. My being renovated, and all the worries nimbly faded from my mind.

_**6 months after their encounter**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I rolled up the sleeves of my grey buttoned up collared shirt, and added the finishing touch to my outfit. I put on my silver Movado watch, and rushed down the stairs of my penthouse hurriedly. As soon as I arrived in my living room, I fleetly made my way over to the piano bench retrieving my wallet and keys. I impatiently shoved them into the support of my left pants pockets, and speedily rushed out the door. Today I was taking Loren out. In my head I thought of it as a date, but in reality it was only two friends getting together to hang out. I wish it was a date. Along the way of embarking on this newfound friendship I found myself falling for Loren Tate. The girl of my dreams. Exotically beautiful on the in and out, compassionate, and strong-going. She's everything I've wanted in a girl. Today was the anniversary of her Mom's death and instead of going to spend the day crying her eyes out she wanted to do something special in memory of her mother. First we were going to stop by the cemetery and leave a bouquet of flowers, and then after that she and I were going to some of her Mom and hers sacred spots. She wanted to spend the day reminiscing and remembering all the good times. Since she didn't want to go alone she kindly invited me with her. Of course my response was yes, and now here I am driving to her house picking her up. The enjoyable image of her found a way into my mind. I love everything about her. The way here luscious brown hair flows in the wind, the way her eyes enlighten with a mild glow whenever she is excited, and the way she smile gracefully gets me every time. I think I'm in love. She doesn't have the slightest clue as to the way she makes me fell. I keep my feelings buried away in my heart, not wanting to sacrifice our friendship. And plus I don't even think it's possible that she has feelings for me. She thinks of me as just a friend and that's it. That was fine, but underneath the fake smile I always wanted to mean something more.

* * *

I arrived at her house shortly, and happily hopped off my car excited to see her. I took out the key from the ignition in a haste manner, and quickly got off my car. I walked over the trimmed grass on her lawn, and my feet landed on the concreted path leading to her front door. I gingerly pounded my fist on the door, and waited for somebody to answer. In the spur of the moment the door swung open, and I saw the beautiful Loren Tate standing before me. She was wearing a light blue florescent tank top with a leather jacket, and jean colored pants that complimented her figure very well. I was captivated at how she wasn't wearing the slightest touch of makeup, and her natural beauty shined. I stood there lost in my thoughts and desires for a while, before her voice startled me.

"Hey Eddie are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I said nervously, thinking she saw the way I was staring.

"Well I'm going to go grab my purse, and then we could get going. And I suggest you wipe that drool from your mouth it's a bit noticeable." My face flushed with embarrassment, and I quickly wiped it off the surface of my face. My cheeks burned a bright infused red, seeing that she noticed. I stood there for no more than 30 seconds with my hands placed in my pockets, when she came back out.

"Okay well I think I'm ready to g-."

"Hey Lo." The sound of Mel's sudden fringy voice sent Loren flying into my arms. She was left startled after having Mel appear out of the blue. As soon as she landed in my arms, I instinctively wrapped her up in my embrace placing my arms around the sides of her stomach. She put her head in the crook of my neck apparently finding comfort there. We swayed back and forth, and my head was barley on the top of hers. I sniffed in her sweet aroma, and internally smiled happily. I engulfed myself in the sweet serene, and appreciated every second of this moment. I felt the fast pulsating beat of her heart thud against my chest. This is exactly how I wanted it to be all the time. We stayed like this for quite some time, until Melissa had to ruin this lovely moment.

"Awe how adorable are you two. You guys should definitely go out. The two of you together would make for Hollywood's hottest couple. Sorry just stating the facts here guys. I call it like I see it." Loren pulled out of my embrace rather quickly, and ran her hand through her hair as she turned to face Mel. As for me I just stood there feeling embarrassed yet again. I couldn't say that I didn't agree with Mel. And I couldn't say that I think of Loren as just a friend, because that's far from the truth. I thought we would just leave Mel wandering in her opinions and leave, but before we did Loren had to reply to Mel's remark.

"Mel don't even start having those crazy ideas again. Eddie and I are just really good friends and we will always stay like that right Eddie?" I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart at her words. I cringed at the remark. The pain hurt tremendously, but I tried to put on my best assuring smile. I didn't respond to Loren's comment, and instead gave her the fakest smile possible. Mel gave me a curious look, and so did Loren.

"You know we should really get going now. Well bye Mel see you later. Let's go Loren." I entwined Loren's hand with mine, and off we went to my car. I opened her door for her hastily wanting to walk away and forget about this situation by all means. I feverishly hopped into the driver's seat, and off we went not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

We made our last stop up at our spot, where Loren's Mom used to bring her to watch and examine the night skies. Loren and I sat up on top of the hill enjoying the view before us. The cool fresh breeze swayed in a pattern moving the everlasting green trees along in the movement. Loren's hair briskly flew up in the air, and I looked at her incandescent eyes.

Beautiful. That's the only word I could manage to think of in that second.

The sun's radiant shine made them have that sparkle I loved to see. Her hazel orbs left me in a trance as always. She stared off into the distance, thinking about who knows what. The only thing I was thinking about right now was her, and how she was feeling. So far she seemed peculiarly happy which surprised me. By now I thought she would be an emotional wreck, but she held her own which made me proud. I let a light grin appear on my lips, and I continued to scrutinize her with my gaze as she paid mind elsewhere. Suddenly the light in her eyes faded away, and was replaced with a growing sadness that I could clearly see. I saw her eyes get watery and by instinct I scooted closer to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, and tightened my grip on her wanting to annihilate every worry of hers.

"Are you okay Loren?" I asked with concern for her well-being.

"It's just that looking back I was so unappreciative of what I had that I let it slip away so easily. I took both of my parents for granted, and look how that paid off in the end. I feel like such an idiot for treating them the way that I did. I'm a complete failure as a daughter. I don't even think I deserve any affection or love at all, after how I treated them. I deserve all the pain I could get. I don't even know how I still manage to be your friend. I though you would have left me by now." I faced her body in my direction, and studied her every move. The tears continuously fell from her eyes, and I could see her breaking in front of me. This look was not distinct at all. Unfortunately this was a common mask for her. She's fighting the urge to break down, and the pain is eating her alive. I heedlessly cupped her cheeks in the palm of my hands, and wiped away her tears with my index finger. I looked into the depth of her eyes, and saw that look I saw that same day I met her

Broken, lost, and insecure.

I leaned in closer wanting to extinguish all those dark memories and thoughts.

"Loren why would you say something like that? It kills me inside to hear you speak so low of yourself. You're the most beautiful and kind-hearted girl I've ever met. I could give you a thousand more compliments, I could pamper you with a hundred other sweet things to say, but I know still even with all that deep down you still feel like you don't deserve to be here right now. Loren I know you put the blame on yourself because you feel guilty, but you did nothing wrong. You were the best daughter you could be under the circumstances, and all that tragedy occurred because it just had to. Everything happens for a reason. Like the day I met you. We came across each other for a reason. When you needed help the most there I was. I was there to get you through all the pain and I helped you live on another day. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. You're not worthless. You're not a failure in life you're far from that. And most importantly you don't deserve any kind of pain after all you've been through. Loren you deserve all the love and affection you can get. Don't ever say nobody loves you or nobody cares because a lot do. I know this because I love you Loren. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you." I saw a wide grin make its grand debut on her lips, and I continued to caress her cheeks. The light was replaced in her eyes again, and I could see her cheeks infuse with a rose tint. The tears seemed to vanish rather quickly, and I smiled knowing and noticing that.

"I love you too Eddie. I was scared to admit my feeling because I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't want you to leave me."

"I'll never leave you." I found myself leaning in meeting her lips. We were inching closer and closer by the second. I looked into her hazel eyes and saw they were the most beautiful thing ever. Our noses grazed upon one another's. And soon our lips collided with one another, emerging as one. I could taste the sweetness of her lips, as our mouths feverishly ran along one another's smoothly. Her hands settled behind my neck, and my hands were still cupping her cheeks. Millions of sparks flew, and I felt my heart beat right out of my chest. Our first kiss. The kiss that made me fall deeper in love with her.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

The way his lips ran laps upon mine sent a tingling sensation running through the course of my body. My ears felt as if they were on fire. My toes got all wiggly, and I could feel all my doubts tarnish. The first kiss of many. The kiss that made me realize how much love I had for him.

This kiss mended me.

My being renewed. It's all thanks to him.

**And done woo that was long. I think that's one of the longest one-shots I've ever written. Sorry if it sucked I know it's not my best work. Still though I hope somehow you enjoyed. Please review and give me your thoughts, and umm yeah that's it. That's all I have to say, adios my fellow readers. Like always there is mistakes sometimes I press the wrong key on my computer. Hey I'm a human I make errors.**

**Until Next Time,**

**hhlover101**


End file.
